Vashyron
Vashyron is a character from Resonance of Fate series. Profile Former military, and the leader of the squad of Hunters called "Team Vashyron." The sole survivor of a unit wiped out by a mysterious enemy. After starting out as a Hunter, he was involved with the suppression an incident at the Seminary, where he encountered Zephyr and then took him in. He subsequently also took in Leanne, and the three of them now operate the squad together. While he has strong ties to many of the Cardinals, those in control of Basel, he also enjoys his freedom and never lets anyone control him. Extremely flirtatious, many of his comments both in and out of battle could be considered sexual harassment; however, he is also extremely capable in combat and has a hardcore professional mentality that can be completely heartless at times. Story Several years ago, Rebecca was rampaging through the city of Basel, killing all humans that she could find. When she attacked Vashyron, it seemed that he would die. However, he was saved because he was a "Knight of Zenith", a person who was blessed by the Zenith system. The Zenith system intervened and created a Sacred Sign which appeared on Rebecca's arm. This prevented Vashyron from being killed while at the same time injuring Rebecca's body and mind. Vashyron was the only one to survive Rebecca's attack on his military unit which was directed by Cardinal Antourion. Vashyron later formed a trio of hunters with Zephyr and Leanne years later. The three of them take on various missions to earn a living. Crossover Appearances Sega Vs. Capcom (RedTheHedgehog140) Vashyron appears as a DLC character. Nintendo & Sega at the Olympic Games Vashyron is one of the characters from Sega side. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice He is one of the characters from Sega side. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Vashyron appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: A wakening of the Trailblazer Vashyron appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Zephyr. Project X Zone III (RedTheHedgehog140) Vashyron appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3-D Vashyron appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Vashyron appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Biku from GARO. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Vashyron appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX He is one of the characters from Sega side. Project X Zone: Shattered Dimensions He is one of the characters from Sega side. Super X Dimensions Vashyron appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Zephyr. Trivia *Vashyron performs a very amusing dance when he takes a mission from Cardinal Barbarella, commonly known as the "Vashyron Dance". *Vashyron starts the game with the 1191 .45 handgun and a hand grenade case, although these can both be switched out for alternate weapons later in the game. *Vashyron's hair can be seen without a ponytail in the game's intro. *Vashyron is seen in a blue undershirt in the intro although he wears a white undershirt in the past memory. *Vashyron shares a trait with Ryo Saeba from the City Hunter series. Both of them are a main protagonist in their corresponding series, both of them share the same running gag: they like to look at beautiful females until they are hit by the female protagonist of their game, and both of them have a sense of justice. *Vashyron, along with Zephyr and Leanne, appear as characters in the crossover game Project X Zone. However, Vashyron is only a Support Character whereas Zephyr and Leanne are playable partners. **The trio returns in Project X Zone 2, this time with Vashyron and Zephyr as a pair unit, while Leanne is a solo unit. Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Project X Zone Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Humans